Changes,Doubts,Guilts and Love
by Milou
Summary: What if Gabrielle had unresolved feeling of anger towards Xena and decided not to follow her in the events of FIN? (GA story) sequels to come if I get good rewiews....
1. Default Chapter

Title: Changes, Doubts, Guilts and Love  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me they belong to whoever has their hands on the right of Xena: Warrior Princess. No money is made with this, entertainment only!!!  
  
Summary: What if Gabrielle never followed Xena in her mission from A FRIEND IN NEED????  
  
Ratings: General for now could change in the sequels....  
  
Beta-Reading made by Smenzer who had enough patience to correct all my mistakes..Billion thanks, Sis!!!  
  
- Where to now Xena? Asked a sleepy Gabrielle  
  
- In the west, I heard they're in need of a girl with a chakrom. That could be nice to take a change of scenery what do you think?  
  
- Hum,hum............zzzzzzzzzz  
  
Xena smiled as she watched Gabrielle drifts in the land of morpheus. But for herself, she wasn't really sleepy yet. She felt strange, nervous, like something was about to happen. But of course, in their lives, something always happened. Tonight was different though, the night was beautiful and Xena stared into the stars but couldn't find peace. There was definitively something wrong. She sighed and gaze into Gabrielle peaceful face. She was mumbling in her sleep, "Perdicas", Xena shivered at the guilt the name made her feel. She still thought she could have done something to save him, Gabrielle never said anything about it but Xena could tell that the spark of doubt in her eyes had only grown bigger and bigger over the years. She had made so many mistakes towards Gabrielle, she had took her for granted, she had underestimated her so many times. But still, their friendship was stronger than anything else. Despise the betrayals, the deaths, the pain and all the changes they've gone through, they were still together. Xena could never be thankful enough for that. In the bottom of her heart, she knew she didn't deserve it, she knew that she wasn't redeemed yet for all her crimes. She sighed again and decided to try to sleep when Gabrielle started crying. Xena tried to wake her up and when Gabrielle opened her eyes, one last moan came out of her lips " Hope, I loved you so much" That was too much for Xena, she felt her gesture hardened. She had never been really good at dealing with pain.  
  
- Come on Gabby! It was just a nightmare; you've been talking in your sleep since you closed your eyes.  
  
- All right, all right, I'm awake now. Sorry to bother you. I've been having nightmares for weeks now. I thought I was over all of this by now.  
  
- Well, you can't let your memories take control of your life you know.  
  
- No need to lecture me Warrior Princess, I said I couldn't help it.  
  
- Why don't you go back to sleep? It will all be better now.  
  
-And how do you know that? Why don't you let me decide if I want to sleep or not? You were still awake as I can see, so I can be awake, too.  
  
- No need to jump on me because.............  
  
-What is it Xena?  
  
-Sssssssshhhhh!  
  
- There's someone out there isn't there, circling, trying to find us?  
  
If Xena was surprised by Gabrielle quick grasp of the situation, she didn't let her partner on. They stood still, on guard when they saw a monk coming out of the surrounding woods.  
  
-Are you Xena the Warrior Princess?  
  
And there it was again. Another wrong Xena made years ago and that she had to take care of. Gabrielle was fed up with all of this. All those times they could have been helping others instead of repairing Xena's past. And who was this Akimi? The monk stayed with them for the night, telling all that Xena wanted to know and Gabrielle felt surprised at her lack of interest and her bitterness. Maybe it was a mission she was going stay out of. Last time they went to Chine everything went wrong, Gabrielle was not going to repeat the same mistakes over and over again. But she listened as Xena told the tale of Akimi, feeling a little jealous. When she heard the part of Akimi killing her father with the pinch, her anger exploded!  
  
- You taught her the pinch?????????? She was a young girl! How could you??? You never taught me! I'm only allowed to take it off but you showed her how? What's wrong with you?  
  
- Don't you see? That is exactly why I didn't want to teach it to you. Akimi destroyed her young and innocent life because of me; I didn't want to do the same with you!  
  
- Haven't you realized I'm grown up now? I can live with my own mistakes, I make my own decisions, I don't need your blessing for everything, Xena. For too long I've let you decide what's best for me, but now I've had enough. I love you Xena but it's time that we go separate ways. This is a mission you don't need me for.  
  
-But Gabrielle...  
  
- No, I need time for myself, I've grown bitter and bitter for a long time now and the load is too heavy for me. I can't take it anymore, that's why I've been having those nightmares.  
  
- About Perdicas and Hope?  
  
- And Joxer and Eli, how you blamed me for all those deaths, how my mistakes are always too big but yours are OK, you made them because you had too. How about the times I put my life on peril for Eve's sake and yet again, you had to be at mad at me. You will never understand me.  
  
Xena took a step back, taking all Gabrielle had said into consideration.  
  
- That is where you are wrong Gabrielle, I do understand you, and I just wanted the best for you. If you think we should part ways, it's your call.  
  
- I think it's for the best. I'll pack my things and go, you probably want to get going right away isn't it?  
  
- Yes but Gabrielle? Will we see each other again? This isn't Goodbye?  
  
- And it could never be, Xena. But we have to take different paths now; this redeeming life isn't for me anymore. It's what you need, not me.  
  
- What are you going to do? Go back to the Amazons?  
  
- Surprisingly yes! I could teach them so much and it feels like home there. They were the first to see the potential in me. They taught me how to fight and now I'll give all I've learn back to them.  
  
- Brings the real meaning Strong Amazon Nation back right?  
  
Gabrielle smiled, feeling relieved and more relaxed.  
  
- Yes, I don't want us to be mad at each other, but it's something I have to do.  
  
- I understand, well, I'll come and see you when things are back to normal in Chine.  
  
They hugged, trying not to show each other how incredibly painful this was. But they were right. This splitting up was for the best. What they didn't know though, is that someone else had seen the scene and was pretty happy that Gabby was now alone.  
  
The next morning, Gabrielle was on the shore of a river. She was trying to write her feelings down but couldn't get rid of her anger. Had her life been a waste? Xena hadn't even tried to make her change her mind. It was almost like she wanted to get rid of her. But no, that couldn't be, she knew it wasn't that. Being alone would help her regroup herself. Bursts of anger came through her mind. She had to move so she took her sais out and began training. But whit each strike a memory came back to her.  
  
* Perdicas dying, Xena standing there doing nothing* * When she had Hope, Xena ordering her to kill her and then got suspicious* * Xena had a child without a father too but HERS had to be good* * She hadn't even wanted me to learn to fight, the Amazons showed me* * How many times had I died for her? Did I ever get a thanks? No* * Every time I tried to save her she got mad at me* * All those times she hit me, even with her chakrom almost killing me. When she was being possessed that was OK but when it's me, she has to try to kill me* * she had never wanted to help me deal with the whole Hope thing, how was I suppose to feel?* * Solan, she tried to kill me for that too, even if I had nothing to do with that. I sacrificed my own blood and bones for her.* * I got crucified for her* * I've been used more as a bait than fishes for God's sake* ..................  
  
She felt a tear running down her face and she fell to the ground, exhausted.  
  
- Did that felt good Gabrielle?  
  
- Ares?  
  
She stood on her feet, startled.  
  
- What are you doing here? Xena's not here, you know that!  
  
- Oh! Believe me, I know!  
  
- Then what do you want? Have you been following me?  
  
- In fact I have. I knew something was wrong with you since you couldn't sleep peacefully anymore.  
  
- And how do you know that?  
  
- I....I.... That's not the matter Gabrielle! What I wanted to talk to you about was what you were going to do now!  
  
- And why would that be any of your business?  
  
Ares smiled at her attitude, that was more like the Gabrielle he liked, all fired up. He always knew she had it in her.  
  
- I have a proposition for you! Couldn't you guess it?  
  
- Well I'm not going to lead your army, Ares!  
  
- I know, calm down just a little will you? Just listen to me ok?  
  
- All right, all right.  
  
- Why don't we go in a more comfortable place to talk?  
  
He snapped his fingers and they found themselves in one of his temples, sitting on giant piles of soft cushions. It reminded her of Gurkham's harem. He handed her a delicate goblet of the finest wine he had in his cave and smiled when she took a sip, closing her eyes to savor the sweet taste and the warmth she felt inside.  
  
- That's good stuff Ares.  
  
- Only the best for the best!  
  
She gave him a shy smile, the one that made him feel vulnerable. For a moment, he completely lost track of time and why he had brought her here. She opened her eyes and stared at him, waiting for him to speak.  
  
- I... Oh yes! As I was saying, I have a proposition for you. As you know my War duties have changed since Xena gave Dite and me our Godhood back! I'm not in lust for violence without purpose anymore.... I mean I enjoy more a fair fight these days than an army sacking an innocent village.  
  
- Are you serious? Is that why the whole country is at peace?  
  
- Yes! I never thought anyone had noticed. I realized a lot of my wrongs while I was a mortal, and wanted to make it up. No, don't get mad. It's not about redeeming myself. He winked at her, making her smile again. It's more about learning how to lead people the right way. I've been hanging a lot with Augustus Caesar lately and we're on the same page. Since he had to fight Livia for the control of the Empire, he also saw what war could bring. He came back to his Roma Paxa... Roman Peace, that's why the Empire has grown so powerful, he even gave a lot of power to the population. Well, Eve had a lot to do with that one but..  
  
- What do you mean Eve? Is she in Rome?  
  
- Actually, Yes! She is residing in the Palace as Augustus's adviser or priestess. I'm not sure which and I don't really care. But things have sure changed.  
  
- I guess you're right! But what do I have to do with all this?  
  
- The fact is I want you at my side Gabrielle! I need your wisdom, your advice, your skills, and your love...  
  
He whispered that last one and she didn't seem to hear it.  
  
- You want me to be your second in command??  
  
- Not really, I want you to be my equal Gabrielle; I want us to finally be honest with each other, no more games, just you and me, face to face.  
  
She choked on her last drops on wine when he said that. He slowly took the goblet off her hands and held her face in his large, amazingly soft and warm hands.  
  
- What.... what do you mean Ares?  
  
- What I've been trying to tell you since that Mavican story, that I need you, that I...Love you Gabrielle....I'm in love with you and I want you to marry me. We could do so much for each other. You made me see who I could be and you complete me. When I killed Eli, I came so close to reveal all I was feeling for you but you were so mad at me that I couldn't make you more confused. I had to let you grieve. You broke my heart when you refused to follow me; I thought you would never forgive me.  
  
-But then you go and gave up your immortality to save me. That erased everything we've been through. You gave up your life for me! I wasn't going to forget that!  
  
- How did you know?? Who told you?  
  
- Eve, after the mess with Caligula, she told me about a little chat you had in your prison cell. That made me realize a lot too...Things I didn't want to think about, stuff that was too confusing for me.. But now, I want to be honest with you too Ares....  
  
- So does that mean....  
  
He couldn't finish his sentence as Gabrielle leaned over him to offer her lips. He met her and the sweet kiss seemed to go on forever, as Ares knew nothing could ever be the same. But so much was still unresolved......  
  
Did you like? If so then maybe there's going to be a sequel!!!! lol 


	2. Part 2

Title: Changes, Doubts, Guilts and Love Part 2 

Disclaimer: Such as in Part 1, I still don't own anything!!! 

Ratings: I'll make this one PG just to be sure... 

Summary: Now That Ares has confessed his feelings to a confused Gabrielle, what will happen? Surprised-Guest to come!!! 

Beta-Reading: Once again, Thanks to Smenzer for all her help with this story, she's the one to thank for you being able to read this.....  
  
As Ares broke the kiss to take a deep breath, Gabrielle had a vision of Hope and remembered Ares had been the one that had impregnated her daughter. She opened her eyes and moved backwards. Sadness filled her eyes as she realized where she was, and what she had just done. How could kissing Ares help her? And why was she so sensitive to hateful and painful memories? She had never been a bitter person. But now she became angry with people all the time for no particular reason. She had to find a way to deal with it before it ruined her life. As much as it pained her do this, she held her hands in front of her to prevent the God from kissing her again.  
  
- What's wrong Gabrielle? I thought we shared the same feelings?  
  
- We do, I mean I love you Ares but I'm not ready yet! Can't you see I'm not well? I have all these angry feelings with Xena and now with you! Don't you understand what's happening to me? I feel like someone's playing with my emotions.  
  
Ares frowned and tried to take Gabrielle's hand but she took it away from him. Anger sparkled in his eyes, making Gabrielle feel less comfortable and guiltier. Who was she to play with Ares?  
  
- I just want to help you Gabrielle! Why don't you let me take care of you? You are just tired and confused but we can work on that, everything will be fine. Please, don't walk away from me!  
  
- I can't help it Ares, I'm getting so mad I just know I'll end up saying things I don't really mean. I have those painful visions of my past, I have so much to resolve and I thought that getting away from Xena was the answer. But I see it goes beyond that, I don't know what to do, where to begin...  
  
Her voice broke as tears filled her eyes once more and it was more than Ares could stand. He took a step forward to hold her in his arms, but she backed away, a shadow of a smile on her face. Then she bolted for the door.  
  
- Gabrielle!! Wait, you can't just... Roared a very upset God of War..  
  
He decided to pop in front of her to calm her down but pink sparkles revealed Aphrodite's presence. She grabbed his arm and smiled sadly.  
  
- Wait a second Ares. You can't just force her to be with you, it's the way to lose her forever...  
  
- But I just want to help her. I can see she's upset and I can't help to think I have a part to play in all this.  
  
- I don't think so Bro. She had to be confused in the first place to part ways with Xena, her best friend in the whole world. I think you succeed in calming her down when you brought her here earlier. I also think the real problem lives within her, those visions she keeps seeing. They must be very painful. I felt her pain and anger when she pushed you aside a little while ago. She saw you and Hope. Can you understand it's rather disturbing to her, remembering you had been with her own daughter?  
  
Ares stared at Aphrodite in shock. He had completely forgotten about Hope. He sat down in a cushion and held his head in his hands.  
  
- What am I going to do, Sis? How can I make it up to her?  
  
- You already have. You gave up your immortality for her and you admitted your true feelings for her. You put yourself, a God, on the same level as a mortal. She's smart enough to understand what that means, when she'll feel better, that is. Right now, she needs to deal with her emotions and you have to stay away from her. If you really love her, you'll wait for her to come back to you....  
  
- Do you think she will? Listen to me, I sound like a pathetic mortal! I'm scared that she might do something foolish while she's in that state of mind.  
  
- Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her and besides, higher powers than us also look out for Gabrielle. So she won't be alone and I suspect she'll be getting all the help she'll need........  
  
Gabrielle ran out of Ares' temple with no idea on where she was going. Running made her feel good. She didn't stop to think; she just kept on running until pain made her muscles ache. Then and only then she stopped. She looked around her, not recognizing this place. She could tell she had entered a deep forest but which one? She had no clue to which temple Ares had brought her. But right now she didn't care where she was, so she started a fire and relaxed under a big tree. She leaned against the tree's rough trunk, hands over the fire to catch it's warmth as she gazed up into the stars. They were magical lights in the sky and she wished they could grant her tranquility. Finally, after some time passed she felt at peace, she felt like her old self. She spoke out loud, as it always helped her sort things out...  
  
- What's happening to me? Why am I acting this way? I parted ways with my best friend and I even ran away from the man I've always loved just when he finally admitted his feelings for me. I need help figuring all of this out, please, someone, anyone, help me, and answer me. Eli, I wish you could help me on this one, it seems like I've never been as far from the way of love as I am now. I'll even take advice from Callisto if it comes to this...  
  
The sky was suddenly illuminated and she saw something like a star shooting down towards her. The form coalesced into the shape of a man. He stood in front of her and she got up, amazed.  
  
- I don't think Callisto's the right one for you in this situation Gabrielle. Would I do the trick for you?  
  
Gabrielle blinked, not believing who she was seeing. It was impossible; he was dead for so many years. Was her mind playing games on her again?  
  
- What? Can't you at least pretend to be happy to see me? Michael figured out what was happening to you and he sent me to help. Or I could just go back if you want......  
  
- Iolaus? Is that really you? Take away all the shinning that surrounds you so I can be sure it's you.  
  
She stared at him while he motioned his hand and the lightning disappeared. He winked at her, smiling widely.  
  
- What's wrong Gabrielle? I thought all the lights'd impress you. I figured if I just popped in front of you it would've freaked you out and I didn't want to scare you.  
  
- What are you doing here Iolaus? I thought you were dead. What's Michael got to do with you?  
  
- You haven't changed a bit my dear Gabrielle; always asking more questions than one can possibly answer. We should sit down, as I have a lot to tell you. Yes, I'm dead and I've been for a long time. But death isn't the end at all and for me it has been a new beginning. They made me a Guardian Angel. Well it's more complicated than that but as far as you're concerned, I've been assigned to guide and protect you. I've always been watching you Gabrielle. And Michael's been keeping an eye on you, too. Recently we were worried about all the pain you were going through and we came up with the solution, the perfect solution.  
  
- You're going to tell me why I've been hurting so much and you can really help me?  
  
- Of course I will Gabrielle. I love you. I can't bear to see you in such pain. It will soon destroy your soul if we don't do anything about it. Whether you go out of your mind or your anger gets the best of you, you'll end up hurting yourself or someone you love.  
  
- But I don't understand. Please explain it to me. I'm so lost.  
  
- I'll tell you everything there is to know once we're in heaven. Michael and the others Archangels are the only ones that can help you along with Eli and Callisto..  
  
- In heaven? You mean mortals actually are allowed there? Why can't they come down? Eli is there, too? Wasn't he reincarnated or something?  
  
- You'll soon know everything my dear, but first you got to let me do something for you.  
  
Before Gabrielle could ask more questions, she saw Iolaus draw a sword he had hung on his back. Then he stepped towards her, the blade held out before him.  
  
- What in the? What are you doing Iolaus? Stop! This isn't funny! What are you scaring me like this?  
  
- It's obvious, isn't it? I'm going to kill you, Gabrielle. That way you'll be at peace.  
  
- WHAT? HELP!!!  
  
To be continued......... 


	3. Part 3

Title: Changes, Doubts, Guilts and Love Part 3 Disclaimer: Such as in Part 1, I still don't own anything! Ratings: I'll make this one PG just to be sure... Summary: Gabrielle finally got someone answering her prayers for help, but is it more than she can handle? Beta-Reading: Once again, Thanks to Smenzer for all her help with this story, she's the one to thank for you being able to read this....So the best way to thank her is to go to her profile and read her stories!  
  
"Help!" Screamed Gabrielle. Iolaus was getting closer, still threatening her with his sword. "Iolaus, what has got into you? Aren't we friends anymore? Why would you want to kill me?"  
  
"I told you Gabrielle, I'm here to help you."  
  
Not convinced at all, Gabrielle felt tears running down her face. She wiped them furiously. This was no time to show any sign of weakness. She wouldn't stand there doing nothing while he tries to kill her. Iolaus was in for a fight, for she had acquired many new skills since they last met. But as she got ready to take her sais out, someone appeared in front of her. Ares!  
  
"What is the meaning of all this? You run away from me only to get trapped by him? Do you want me to get rid of him for you, Sweety?" Said Ares with a grin that showed that he didn't know whether to laugh or get angry. He took a better look at the situation while Gabrielle took cover behind him. Finally understanding what was going on, he bit his upper lip. He was trying his best not to laugh. He knew that Gabrielle would never forgive him if he made fun of her right now.  
  
"Ares, Iolaus has gone mad. He wants to kill me." Gabrielle had spoke directly in his ear, not wanting to be overheard by her friend.  
  
"Why in the name of the Gods? Why would you want to do a thing like that, Iolaus? Besides, aren't you dead? Answer me before I squash you like the bug you are!"  
  
Iolaus' only response was to slowly put his sword back out of sight. Then, he smiled at Ares. Gabrielle was loosing patience, when was she ever going to get answers?  
  
"What's wrong with you Iolaus? You said you would help me and then you try to kill me? I don't see how that's suppose to be helpful."  
  
"Well, it got Ares here to rescue you, didn't it? I'd say I've been helping you already!" The young hunter smiled mischievously and stared at Gabrielle. "We needed Ares to get you to heaven. Or I could just kill you. But I think you don't want that to happen, no? Besides, Angels can't kill pure souls like yours Gabrielle."  
  
"So that was just a trick of yours to get me here? I swear one day I'll strangle you with my bare hands Iolaus! If you ever get back alive that is. Hasn't anyone told you it was rude to scare young women like that before? No wonder you never got a date in your entire life."  
  
"No need to get insulting Ares" Iolaus' smile was wiped off his face at Ares' sarcastic tone. " I never thought she would buy that. Like I would ever hurt you Gabrielle. You know me better than that, I always had a soft spot for her anyway. But I think that it's time I give you some real explanations now. Before Gabrielle might try to kill me herself." He added as he saw Gabrielle's murderous look focused on him. " I'm sorry, I wanted to know if it was true, that's all."  
  
"Well, next time you want to meet up with Ares, try calling him instead of scaring the hell out of me." Gabrielle was very upset, even Xena never gone that far in trying to joke with her. Who likes having their life threatened? " What did you want to verify? That Ares would come if something was happening to me?"  
  
"Exactly, I needed to know if it was true that he was in love with you. His love could be the key in all your problems. Like Eli said, Love is the Way. While you were in Ares temple, I couldn't see or feel you. Ares put a spell on all his temples to avoid being watched by other gods. That's what kept me from knowing the truth. And don't give me that look; I know it's not an excuse for what I just did. I'm sorry Gabrielle." But he could see that Gabrielle was clearly not over it yet. "With Ares' help we could go to heaven now. Michael will explain everything else you want to know."  
  
"How can we be sure this is not another lame trick?" Ares' tone was cold. He wasn't about to forgive the hunter, angel or whatever, from frightening Gabrielle. She wasn't a toy to be played with. " And why do you need me?"  
  
"I told you Ares. Mortals are not allowed in heaven, only if they're dead. But as a God, you can bring her with you. Michael is waiting for us above. I swear on Hercules's head, Gabrielle. They will tell you everything. They know what's happening to you, it's pretty simple actually."  
  
"Then why can't you tell me right now? I'd rather have this over with as quick as possible you know. Before I found in my heart a reason to try and hurt you Iolaus. I'm sure I can come up with a good reason to hate you too. Like trying to kill me for example." Gabrielle was not kidding. She could feel her blood boiling once again. Ares felt it too and put a hand on her arm. She took a deep breath and stared at Iolaus. His expression was sad, he seemed truly sorry. Gabrielle sighed; she knew she would forgive him before long.  
  
"You see how Ares is already helping you? Just a hand contact and you're ready to forgive me. Now I know Michael and Eli were right. But we need to get going. They won't be happy if I spoil what they have to say." He motioned for them to follow and he disappeared. Ares sighed and looked at Gabrielle.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I never trusted him before, and I'm certainly not going to start now. Not after what he just did. Some people have a wicked sense of humor." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's Ok, Ares. I think we can trust him. Besides, he's not going to be able to hurt us in Heaven. As long as you stay with me, I won't be afraid." She smiled at the God.  
  
"All right then. It's your call, my Love. Let's go before you try to run off again." He held her against him as they disappeared in a sparkle of lights and reappeared in Heaven. They could see that Michael and Eli were lecturing Iolaus. But when they saw Gabrielle, they stopped and walked towards her. They knew there was no time to waste. They greeted the couple and Eli could feel Gabrielle's confusion and anger. She was in so much pain that he felt so sorry for her. How could this have happened?  
  
"I'm sorry Iolaus played such a trick on you, Gabrielle. He had no right to toy with you. Not with the condition you're in. But I'm afraid to say that he was right. You must die, my dear." Eli looked through the eyes of Gabrielle and felt once again all of her pain. She needed to get over so much pain, that the only option they had left was her death.  
  
"Not that's enough" Yelled Ares, creating a fireball, aiming at Eli's chest. "I killed you once, remember? I could do it again, just give me a good reason."  
  
Eli smiled sadly at Ares. "I don't think you could, Ares. Not because I am already dead and you can't hurt me, but because the fact that when you killed me many years ago it almost killed you, too. It was the first time you actually felt guilty. You nearly went mad when you realized you might have lost Gabrielle forever. Now that you finally admitted your wrongs, she came to you. And you'll never do anything to hurt again. I can see through your heart. Just like you can see through Gabrielle's."  
  
"Are you done talking about me like I wasn't here? I'm going mad Eli. Please help me" Anger has vanished from Gabrielle's voice. She sounded like a little girl on the verge of tears. That's how she felt too. "If you say I need to die to be at peace, I'll do it. I've always trusted you, Eli. If you say so, it must be for my own good. But would that be possible to say Good-Bye to Xena? And to spend some time alone with Ares? There are some things I need to say to him as well."  
  
Eli exchanged a look with Michael. The Archangel shook his head. " It's not possible Gabrielle. We need to get started right away or your soul will be lost forever." He was about to add something when Ares lost his temper.  
  
"NO! I won't loose her again, you filthy demons!" He created numerous thunderballs and threw them at the three men looking at him.  
  
"Ares don't!" Gabrielle shouted. But it was too late. The fireballs exploded in an enormous BOOM. The place was all covered in smoke. Gabrielle coughed.  
  
"You killed them Ares. You really did. What are we going to do now?" She was crying.  
  
"Listen to me instead?" Suggested an amused feminine voice behind them.  
  
To be continued...... 


	4. Finally

Gabrielle fell to the ground, completely exhausted by the events. Ares put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she just covered her face with her hands.

'' Now, why am I not surprised to see you? After Iolaus and Eli wanting to kill me, the only logical thing would be you to come and bother me. Am I suppose to fight you? Is that how I'm suppose to die?''

A crystal laugh was her only answer, quickly followed by Ares's growl. The women was walking towards Gabrielle and he didn't like it. OK, she had wings, she was dressed like an angel and she seemed changed, but Callisto would always remain Callisto in his heart. Pure evil never changes.

'' How dare you say that Ares? When you are the living proof that even the most corrupted creature can change through love? We are not that different you and I.''

Ares stared at her in disbelief, well, she had a point, he could give her a chance after all. Gabrielle seemed to remember that she fogave Callisto for her sins long ago too, as she lifted her head and stared at the Angel.

'' You have changed so much since we last met Gabrielle. Don't you remeber why you were made an Arcangel in the first place? because your soul is pure, you have a beautiful spirit, your heart is filled with love. I was the only dark spot inside you, all the grudges you had agaisnt me. All the things I did to hurt you in the past were keeping you from beeing complete. But yet, you find in your heart the will to forgave me, it saved you. But now,the same thing is happening, oh you don't have grudges agaisnt me anymore, you have them agaisnt yourself. You're mad at yourself Gabrielle, not the others, that is what's destroying you. That's why you are so confuse, why you think you cannot love anymore. Because you stopped loving yourself, you think you're not worth it. Stop feeling guilty about the past, look happily at your future, be proud of who you've become. That, is the way of Love, that's the key of your destiny Gabrielle, always has been.''

Gabrielle was closely listening to what Callisto was telling her, her features changing at each word. Anger, suffering, sadness and understanding filled her eyes one after another.

'' I don't feel strong enough to deal with all of this anymore. What can I do about it? Do I really have to die?''

Before Callisto could answer, footsteps were heard behind them, and the angel smiled softly.

'' Why don't you listen to them Gabrielle? They've loved you for longer than I do and you've trusted them with all your heart. They know what's best for you, even if they don't have the best ways of telling it.''

Gabrielle stood up, slighty moving towards Ares to feel his strenght. The God responded by wrapping his arm around her waist. Together, feeling more at peace, they faced Eli, Michael and Iolaus. They were ready to hear what they had to say....

_A/N: Sorry If I failed to update this story, but I honestly thought it wasn't that good. But I re-read it this morning and realised, HEY its not that bad, and ideas flowed my head. LOL So thanks for all the reviews, I once more feel like writing Ares/Gabrielle stories._


End file.
